


I Wish I Could Carry You Away

by PoppyCartinelli



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex has never and will never sign up for this shit, F/F, Lena would def write out a contract for a relationship btw, Mah friend's been having a rough time, or hopefully cheer them up, so this is to cheer them up, supercarp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 07:37:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16013318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoppyCartinelli/pseuds/PoppyCartinelli
Summary: Disaster strikes, but our local heroine saves the day~





	I Wish I Could Carry You Away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thequeenofthesun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequeenofthesun/gifts).



> Writing this was TheQueenOfTheLight's idea and she deserves everything good and wholesome and gay in this world

The government goes on alert first. Then L-Corp. Then the DEO is sent in.

They're not just threats, there are attacks “being carried out right now. If you are a high ranking official, emergency protocol is underway. Proceed to your local bunker and await further orders. We repeat, this is not a drill, proceed to yo-”

Cat clicks off the warning and crushes her incoming panic using the only technique she has left: unbridled anger.

“How the _fuck_ was this allowed to happen? Where is Olivia? Get your _goddamn hands off of me you slimy_ -”

Supergirl is called in after about fifteen seconds.

“Secretary Grant, I'm here to collect you.” She wouldn't take Cat against her will. But Cat's been shot at before and Kara can see how much she relaxes at Kara's approach.

But Cat still turns with indignant rage, “Oh good, you can stick around as I tell these idio-”

Kara just wraps her arms around Cat's waist and waits for her to hang on, though. “I apologize, Secretary Grant, but I have others I must collect as well. You are not the only one in danger.”

Cat falls silent at that and wraps her arms around Kara's neck. It's a much smoother flight than Kara could have hoped for. At least until they land on Lena Luthor's balcony, that is.

“Kara, what the hell are you doing?” Cat whispers and Kara knew she knew but it's still a bit of a shock that Cat is finally throwing caution to the wind.

“I have to get Lena, too.” She doesn't let go of Cat's arm. There's too much going on. She's not going to let anything go to chance now. “Lena! It's time to go!”

Cat stiffens a little beside her and, if she wasn't focusing on Lena's racing heartbeat, she could have sworn Cat breathed out something like, “First names already.”

But Lena steps into view and she's pale, paler than usual, even. She spots Cat and her eyes widen. But she doesn't say anything, just accepts Kara's other arm and holds on as they lift away from L-Corp.

Kara does her best to wrap her cape around them both, but it's a chilly flight regardless. Cat and Lena are both shivering by the time they land behind a tiny shack in the middle of the woods. The doors don't open well and Kara's in a bit of a rush and the DEO can repair those later.

Lena and Cat crowd in behind her, and Kara shoulders the doors back into place.

“Y-you sur-re know h-ow to sho-w a couple o-of ladies a go-ood time.” Cat’s teeth clatter but she's still filled with spite and not even hypothermia will stop her.

Lena looks too cold and tired to respond but she nods anyway. They both clutch their arms around themselves and huddle under Kara's detached cape.

Kara fiddles with a panel on the inside wall as quickly as she can. “I'm sorry, I promise it's warm inside and you two will be safe there.” The panel finally pops open and a bioscanner rises up to take her thumbprint.

Lena steps forward to see better, but the scanner's already disappearing into the panel; a groan issues from the corner of the shack opposite them. They all turn to watch the floor slide away, revealing a staircase slowly lighting up.

Cat looks to Lena and then to Kara. “R-right. This is-sn't your idea o-of a joke?”

Kara just rolls her eyes and places her hand on each of their backs, gently nudging the forward. “It's nice inside, just go down the stairs already.”

Lena goes first and at least the vertical ladder shaft is warm. She steps off at the bottom and Cat squeezes down next to her. The shaft's only as wide as the ladder and there's barely enough room for them to stand across from each other.

They frown at the door, locked and with no visible handle, that still blocks their path. Lena places a hand on it, but she can't find a seam or crevice. Cat just prods at it with her shoe and huffs a sigh.

“Well, Supergirl, now what?” Cat's stopped shivering, but her eyes are drooping and Lena leans against the metal wall behind her, fading fast.

“I get this dang door to, ah!” The door above them slides shut, sealing with a whirring noise as Kara floats down till she's at head height. She twists around until it looks like she's laying on her stomach in the air and reaches for the door.

As soon as her fingers brush over the metal, it creaks open to a dark room. Kara kicks her feet against the ladder and somersaults to the ground.

Lena and Cat don't move to follow.

“Did you know she shows off this much?” Lena asks, her sarcasm barely coming through as she yawns.

Cat rolls her eyes and then just leaves them closed. “Yes, she's been like that since the beginning.”

“You two could help me find the light switch instead of trading tales.” Kara's eyes glow bright red, heat radiating from her eyes as she looks back over her shoulder. The glow around her eyes illuminates the darkness. It paints a striking picture.

Lena and Cat look at each other again before pushing off their respective walls and edging into the warm darkness. Lena trips first, her reactions slowed by fatigue, and Kara's hand is already under her arm, gently pulling her back up.

“Don't touch my face, it will burn you.” She nods to the wall across from them and smiles. “But there's the light switch at least.”

She's halfway there when the door behind them closes and Cat shrieks. Lena's pulled against Kara's chest and the air is sucked from her lungs as they speed toward Cat.

Kara wraps Cat against herself, too before quickly dragging them to the light switch and clicking it on. The shadows vanish, and there's no one else but the three of them.

They all slump a little and take a moment to take in the now-visible room. It's not large, but there are a few chairs around a small table, a tiny kitchen, and a couch in front of a plasma screen.

“At least it's clean.” Cat breathes and she sounds even more fatigued than earlier. “But I'd kill for a comfortable bed.”

Lena nods, silent against Kara's side, and Kara pushes on the wall next to them. It's another door, but not as obvious as the last.

This time the light switch is on their side of the room and it lights up a stark white bedroom with one bed, one nightstand, and one door to a shadowy bathroom. The three blink and Kara sighs.

“I'll take the couch, it'l-”

“No!” Both Lena and Cat shout at the same time. They look at each other and Lena coughs before fixing a strand of hair behind her ear. “I think it would be better if we all stuck together, for safety.”

Cat nods, “Not for the first time, but I agree with her.”

Kara just nods too and flicks off the light to the common area before closing the door. They take turns washing up in the bathroom. The only clothes available are baggy, white shirts and shorts, but they're more comfortable to sleep in than the clothes they're all wearing so Cat and Lena begrudgingly change.

“If anyone hears about this, Luthor, I'll be knocking on your door with a lawsuit.” Cat gripes but her words are broken by yawns and Kara grins behind her hand.

Lena huffs a laugh, “Please, as if I'm more likely to tell anyone than Kara is. She can't keep a secret to save her life.” Lena shuffles into the bathroom before freezing at the door.

“Well, at least that question’s answered and we don't have to fight Kara over not sleeping in her suit.” Cat just blows a piece of hair out of her face and raises her eyebrow at Kara.

Kara gapes for only a moment before slumping her shoulders. “It's not my fault you two are really smart. I just did what Kal did.” She doesn't pout, definitely, and heads over to the chest of drawers to pull out her own t-shirt and shorts.

Cat laughs, both at Kara and at the relief lancing over Lena's face. “So, newer CEO, when did you learn of our delightful heroine’s true identity?”

Kara grumbles into the bathroom, picking a toothbrush from the closet and squeezing toothpaste onto it. Lena just tries to stop her smile, “Well… she did come into my office with Superman…”

Cat and Kara both blink at her and then Cat breaks into another peal of laughter, leaning against the doorframe. “Kent?” Cat looks at Kara, “You went to Lena Luthor, for the first time, with Clark Kent?”

“Wha-” Kara gapes, toothpaste all around her mouth. She splutters and Lena has to step back to keep the toothpaste away from her clothes. “I have no idea- I -... ughhh.” She slumps against the counter, her forehead against the mirror, and groans.

Cat reaches past Lena to pat Kara on the back. “Don’t worry Kara, you and Clark are cute in your bright clothes.” She pats Kara again and bites her lip. “Kara?”

Kara spits into the sink and heaves herself from the counter. “Yeah?” She glances at Lena and takes Cat’s hand. “Shouldn’t you two try to sleep?”

“Yes, yes,” Cat waves her hand, “but before that… can you, or are you able to check on Olivia from here?” She frowns and squeezes Kara’s hand.

“Oh, yeah.” Kara closes her eyes and breathes out. The rushing of blood fills her ears, two heartbeats in the room, then the hum of electricity, insects, traffic, wind, voices, a plane, static, a breath, and then-

 _“The faster we apprehend them, the faster we can get back to running this shitshow of a country, so don't tell me we don't have the resou-_ ”

Kara smiles and opens her eyes, “She's almost as angry as you were.” She chuckles while Lena and Cat just stare. They’re quiet as Kara shakes her head. “I think she’s fine though, it sounds like she’s on a plane.”

Cat squeezes her hand again and swallows. “Thank you.”

“Anytime, Cat.” She smiles and pushes off the counter. “Now, I think you two should really try to get some sleep. Alex will call me when it’s safe for you two. Oh,” She turns back from the bedroom and grimaces, “There’s no cell reception here, for safety.”

Lena trails after her, nodding. She could probably jerry-rig an antenna from the toaster she’d seen in the kitchen if she wanted to. Cat, though, grunts in disgust before following along too.

They don’t discuss sleeping arrangements, Lena just settles next to the wall with Kara beside her and Cat on the other side. Lena’s pretty sure she won’t sleep. There’s too much on her mind, the attacks, Cat Grant’s easy touches with Kara, her assistants at both CatCo and L-Corp…

Kara laces their fingers together under the sheets and she’s warm and Lena’s beyond exhausted… A tiny snore comes from past Kara’s other side and Cat Grant snores is her last thou…

* * *

 

Cat wakes up and blinks at the low light filtering through what looks like a covered window. It’s situated at the top of the wall across from her. Her right cheek is unbearably warm and the fabric under her fingers doesn’t feel like the sheets.

Movement on the other side of the bed draws her attention. Lena Luthor turns over and snuggles into the same pillow she’s using. Her hair is mussed and she looks so, so incredibly young.

The pillow under them sighs and Lena’s eyes snap open. It’s so comical that Cat barely registers that they’re both laying on Kara’s chest. Lena starts to pull back, face flushing a vibrant red, but Kara grumbles and brings a hand up to cover her shoulder, effectively pinning her.

It’s the exact same predicament that Cat finds herself in, Kara’s warm hand solid against her back. But Cat’s been in positions like this before, pinned to someone she’s already resigned herself to love, and flashes a salacious grin at Lena. “Snuggle in a little more why don’t you, hmm?”

“I-” Lena stutters and Cat’s already shaking with silent laughter. “I did _not_ realize what-”

“Little Luthor, stop.” Cat rolls her eyes and clears her throat. “I was teasing. I’m surprised you weren’t pinned earlier, what with Kara’s penchant for physical affection.”

Lena blinks and a crease forms between her brows. “You, uhm, are familiar with Kara’s physical affection?”

And it certainly sounds like she’s asking a different question to Cat. The implied meaning makes Cat narrow her eyes for a second. Lena’s attraction to Kara isn’t exactly subtle but Cat figured she could at least hide her own. “We did work together for over three years.”

“Oh.” Lena clears her throat and that’s when Kara grumbles again.

Her thumbs rub circles into Cat’s back and Lena’s shoulder as she wakes up. Their heartbeats thud gently against her sides and she hasn’t slept this well in ages. There’s sunlight laying over her face too. It’s kind of a perfect way to wake up.

“Kara, at some point you’ll have to let us up.” Cat’s voice splits open the quiet morning. “Besides, I can already hear your stomach growling.”

Ah, that’s what’d woken her.

“Oh, sorry, I didn’t mean to! Alex tells me I latch onto her in my sleep, too.” Kara lifts her arms and shoots into a sitting position, rubbing at the back of her head. The sun falls across her torso and she gives them a sheepish grin. “Uh, good morning?”

The shirt really isn’t long enough for her torso and the shorts rode down in the night and Cat and Lena have to rip their eyes away from the sight to respond to her. They rise slower, straightening their shirts and trying to not stare at Kara’s legs.

“Good morning,” Lena replies, brushing some hair back from her face. She’s beautiful in the soft light and Kara stares long enough that Cat has to look away from them.

She’s pretty sure Kara used to look at her that way.

Kara’s stomach growls, loudly, demanding attention and Kara’s hands shoot down to her stomach. Her cheeks blaze, “Sorry about that, I didn’t eat much yesterday.”

Lena covers her mouth to stifle a laugh and Cat rolls her eyes. “Let’s get you fed before you pass out again.” She scooches off the bed, padding out of the bedroom. The kitchen didn’t look too stocked, but there should be enough for at least a few meals.

Though with Kara around, that’s never certain.

She finds a huge bag of pancake mix that only requires water (or milk “for a richer cake!”) and that will just have to do. Lena walks in and stands off to the side, looking like some lost enchantress with her hair a mess. Too bad they couldn’t find a hairbrush in this place.

It’s an unfortunately appealing look for Lena.

“Will you find a pan or griddle and start it heating?” Cat nods toward some cupboards and Lena turns to follow her gaze, heading toward them.

The pancakes don’t take long to mix and Lena’s found a stove-top griddle that fits over two burners so they’re well on their way to a full breakfast by the time Kara shuffles into the kitchen. Her hair’s wet. Her shirt’s wet. Her shirt’s kind of see-through.  

It’s much more than just unfortunately attractive.

Lena flips a pancake directly onto the floor. Or what would have been the floor if Kara hadn’t sped over to catch it. She doesn’t grimace at its warmth, just takes a bite out of it and grins.

“Thanks Cat, thanks Lena, these are pretty good!” She turns toward the fridge, more of a tiny freezer really, and asks, “Is there any syrup?”

Cat pulls herself from her stupor first. She just manages to save her side of the griddle’s pancakes from certain burndom and she nudges Lena’s arm to snap her back into reality. Lena’s are slightly more burnt.

“I don’t think there’s any syrup, but I saw peanut butter in the pantry, Kara.” There’s grumbling from the freezer and then a swoosh as Kara zooms to the pantry. “Hey! Watch where you’re running, don’t knock over the plates!”

“Sorry!” Kara shouts from the depths of the pantry and Lena smiles.

“Did she use her powers around you before?” She looks up at Cat, and Cat huffs.

“She did. I’m certain she used her heat vision to warm my coffee and probably x-rayed my office multiple times to find my glasses.” Cat scoops three pancakes onto a plate and then dumps on a dozen more. Kara will probably eat whatever they put out for her, it’s a good thing she made the whole bag.

“Oh, you wear glasses?” Lena asks and passes her another plate of fresh pancakes.

Cat hums and nods. “For reading, yes.”

“Ah, I wear them for distance.”

Kara stumbles out of the pantry, arms loaded with three peanut butter jars, napkins, and a sorry looking can of blueberry pie filling. “Can we have pie filling on pancakes?”

Lena makes a face but Cat nods, “Of course you can. It’s precooked and, as long as it hasn’t gone bad, it’ll be fine. At least it will help add to your calorie count.”

“Yeah, I looked around and as long as we’re not stuck here for much more than a day, there should be plenty to eat!” She waddles over to the table to deposit her loot, dropping the napkins from their nice stack and grumbling at them.

“Kara?” Lena calls as she flips yet another pancake.

“Yeah?”

“How much do you have to eat every day?”

Kara sniffs and tilts her head, “It depends on what I’m doing that day.” She walks in when Cat motions to the heaping plates of pancakes. “If I use my powers a lot, like yesterday, I have to eat a lot. I think Eliza calculated it at about fifteen to thirty thousand calories.”

“What?” Lena whirls around from the stove and even Cat raises an eyebrow. “That’s nearly impossible! You’d have to be eating constantly!”

“I do.” Kara laughs. “I have a lot of food hidden in my apartment and office.”

“Good to know the shelving I gave you is coming in handy.” Cat bustles past with another plate of pancakes and points toward the stove. “Those are ready to be flipped.”

Lena turns back to the griddle and starts flipping, frown still deep on her forehead. “When you’re alone, do you just eat all the time?”  

“Uh, sometimes.” Kara lays out a napkin and thinks for a moment, looking at Cat and shrugging. “The DEO designed these bars for me that have vitamins and minerals and a whole lot of calories and they help a lot.”

Cat raises a brow, “And how are they flavor-wise?” Kara grimaces and Cat tuts. “Would it kill them to add some strawberry flavoring?”

Kara blinks, “Wait,” She gestures at Cat. “How did you know I like strawberries best?”

“You brought them all the time at CatCo.” Cat waves her hand and it's pretty obvious if you look for roughly five minutes. Who else eats freeze-dried strawberries?

“Oh, I just… thought you didn’t notice.”

Another plate of pancakes is added to the table and Cat crosses her arms. “I thought we’d been over this. I pretend not to notice things, Kara, to keep a professional distance.”

Lena coughs from the stove. “That seems to have worked.”

“Har, har, Luthor. I don’t want to hear it from you. You’re her best friend in all the tabloids. I don’t see you acting professionally.” Cat flicks her wrist and takes a seat at the table.

Kara laughs and helps Lena bring the last plate of pancakes to the table. “You two could just admit that I’m a great friend!” She pauses and grins. “In fact, you could even say that I’m… out of this world!”

Lena grimaces and Cat groans.

“I didn’t think being open about your identity would lead to alien-themed puns.” Lena tries her best to keep from smiling, but the relief of the truth between them is kind of euphoric.

“You didn’t know her during her meme stage at least.” Cat grumbles. “And more like you’re out of your mind.” But she smiles too when Kara just shoves a whole pancake in her mouth instead of replying.

They chat about L-Corp and CatCo, and Lena and Cat watch the ever-growing pile of empty plates with impressed horror. Once Kara reaches her tenth plate, Cat decides even she can’t watch anymore.

She rises from the table and saunters over to a shelf. Kara watches her go, lingering on the way her hips move in the tiny shorts she’s wearing. They really do make her ass look amazing.

Cat thumbs through the books on the shelf, tutting at the romantic titles and magazines. “They could have at least picked out decent literature. Most of this isn’t even worth the paper it’s printed on.”

Kara laughs from the table, spreading more peanut butter on her thirtieth or fortieth pancake. Who was keeping count? “Well, you don’t have to read them! I’m sure there are a few games here!”

Lena stands from the table too, setting down her glass, and walking over to the bookshelf as well. “Oh, they have a chess board,” Lena says and holds up an older looking box with black and white across it’s top.

Kara blanches at the sight and thumbs toward the kitchen. “You know, why don’t you two play, I’ll finish eating in the kitchen and clean up, since, y’know, you two cooked!”

Cat rolls her eyes and nods at Lena’s look. “It’s been a long time since I’ve played, but if you set it up, sure.” She scowls at the books, “It has to be better than any of these.”

She sits back down at the table, across from Lena this time, and watches as she meticulously sets up the board. Lena starts with the kings, queens, bishops, knights, and rooks first, setting out each pair of pieces for both colors before moving onto the next piece.

“That’s an odd way to set up the board. Who taught you that?” Cat raises a brow. It makes much more sense to set out each color in its entirety and then move on to the other, right?

Lena stops, her fingers closing around a pawn. “Lex did. It’s how he set up the board when we were small so he wouldn’t put them up in the wrong order.” She continues, setting up a black pawn.

She hasn’t actually thought about Lex in a few days. He’s been quiet recently, no death threats or assassination attempts. Maybe this was all him? Sending out a litany of combatants to knock off a wide variety of heads of state. That certainly would incite fear and raise anti-alien sentiments.

“Mhh, sounds like he was a good brother.” Cat reaches out and straightens one of her rooks, gesturing for Lena to go ahead and start.

Lena jerks at the motion and looks to the board. “He, he was.” She’s already mapping out the right moves. Against someone who hasn’t played in a while, she can take it a bit easier. Her first move is always her left knight though.

They play in silence for a while. The sound of water running and Kara quietly washing dishes filling in around them. They don’t play very quickly, but by the time Kara’s done and carrying another plate of pancakes toward the bedroom, Lena’s got Cat fully on the defensive.

“Hey, Cat? Lena?” Kara sticks her head out of the bedroom and waves. “I’m going to listen for Alex for a bit so if you need anything just shout a couple times, okay?”

They both nod and Kara ducks back into the bedroom, shutting the door behind her. Cat finally moves her bishop and hums.

“So, when do you plan on telling her how you feel?” Cat glances up and Lena meets her gaze.

“I’ll tell her when you do.” She’s got a glint in her eyes and she won’t be cowed. She pushes her pawn forward, an aggressive move to block Cat’s knight.  

Cat huffs. “Touchè.” She’s already losing this game. Not that the game on the board particularly interests her. “She’d be receptive to your advances though.”

Lena picks off another one of Cat’s pawns. Maybe she's playing a little viciously, but no one could prove that. “Mh, I doubt that since I've been trying for a while.” She watches Cat’s hand hover over a rook. “Besides, I thought you two had… something together.”

The rook knocks over and Cat curses under her breath. She rights it and sends it into Lena's knight, removing her hand before checking and-

Lena takes the rook with her queen. Deftly moving the pieces, keeping Cat on her heels.

“Yeah, well, don't believe what's not printed at CatCo.” Cat frowns at the board, tinkering with one of her few pawns.

“And you think she's not interested?” Lena takes another piece, yanking it from the board. “And here I thought I was blind.”

She's down to a knight, queen, two pawns, and a rook and she's all backed into a corner. Lena frowns at her, she's been taught to show no vulnerability.

But so has Cat.

“Checkmate.” Kara reaches over Cat's shoulder and moves Lena's queen diagonally three spaces. Cat stiffens and Lena leans back in her chair, equally surprised. “This is why I didn't want to play Lena, she's really good.”

Kara keeps walking, carrying a plate with her to the sink. Cat’ heartbeat skips multiple steps and it's all just a lot, too much maybe.

Cat doesn't want to stay here, without even a pretense before her. Lena shuffles pieces into the box and studiously doesn't look at Kara. It feels a lot like neither of them won this game.

Kara heads back toward the bedroom and Cat follows. “So, what did you hear from Agent Scully?” Cat follows her from the table and leans against the bedroom wall.

Kara shrugs. “She's safe right now, but there's still yelling and gunshots in the distance.” She moves methodically, picking up her suit and boots.

Cat purses her lips, “But you could leave at any time.”

“I guess.” Kara bites her lip. “I have orders to stay here though and I'm not sure what that has to do with Alex. She's not ready for us yet so it's not safe out, you can't leave until it's-”

Lena's words have her feeling out of sorts, snappish, and she snaps. “Oh, I'm perfectly aware that I can't leave. I don't even know where we are! Apparently, I just have to wait around while others decide my fate!”

“Cat, I-” Kara reaches for her, but Cat pulls away, crossing her arms over her chest.

“I’d just like to get home to Carter, alive.” She turns away and frowns. She can't do anything here. Can't even play chess and she's so frustrated.

Kara steps up behind her, ghosts a tentative hand up her arm. “I'm sorry. I know this is fucked up. I hear Alex out there, on the front lines, but I know you and Lena are in danger, too. So that's why I'm here.” She turns Cat just slightly, more a nudge than anything. “I'm letting others decide our fate because I trust them, Cat. I promise I would never leave you or Lena, ever.”

Cat huffs. She knows that, she knows. The anger washes out of her when she looks up at Kara and she holds her hands out for Kara to grasp.

It's an odd little motion that Kara finds comfort in. She'd started doing it with Cat after the Red-K incident, almost to reassure herself.

“It's the Kryptonian formal greeting.” Cat looks up at the soft words and Kara's got the smallest smile on. “Hello, my name is Kara Zor-El.”

And it's just. There's so much in that, and Cat can only smile and reply, “Hello, my name is Catherine Grant.”

Kara smiles and well, maybe? Maybe.

“Would Kara Zor-El ever grace my balcony with her presence again?” It's not even the question she wants to ask. But god, they've had so many balcony moments.

“Would…” Kara frowns, tilting her body away just a bit, “would you want me at your balcony?”

The stutter and pause make her drop Kara's hands, make her step forward. Because this is important and Kara has to know. She has to know.

“My balcony’s always been open to you.” Cat whispers and brushes her fingers over Kara’s cheek. “And maybe I didn’t make that clear enough, but I want you to know that.”

Kara sniffs and brushes at her eye before grasping Cat’s hand. “I thought you said there was nothing left for you in National City.”

“Oh, darling,” Cat shakes her head, trying to keep her own eyes from watering. “I didn’t think you would ever be interested.”

“With-” Kara hiccups a tiny laugh, “With how bad I am at keeping secrets, I thought you-” Her voice cracks, and Cat steps in again to slip her hand around Kara’s shoulder. “I thought you knew.”

Her tears slip free and Cat just pulls her closer. She didn’t know. She should have though. She knew Kara had a crush on her, she just didn’t… but Kara doesn’t love in parts and pieces.

“I’m so sorry, Kara, if I had known, I never would have said that.” She presses a kiss to Kara’s head and circles her hands over Kara’s back. Kara wraps her arms around her and it feels so right. They’ve missed two years of this.

That thought’s nearly enough to bring Cat to tears.

“Lena’s around the corner.” Kara breathes and that’s-

That’s complicated.

“Would you like me to call her over?” Kara shifts back, blinking, the signature crinkle making an appearance on her forehead. “Please, darling, as if I haven’t seen the way you two look at each other.”

The blush working up Kara’s neck is ridiculously attractive. So Cat doesn’t have a problem leaning in to kiss the corner of her mouth before calling out to Lena. “You know, you could come join us, Lena.”

Lena inches around the corner, looking intensely uncomfortable. She fidgets when she sees Cat pressed up against Kara. “I thought you both would like some time without me-”

“Actually,” Cat interrupts. “I think Kara has a mutually beneficial proposition for us, don’t you?” She turns to Kara and Kara’s mouth opens and then closes and then the realization dawns on her.

She talks far too fast but this moment feels so short, so fragile. “I know humans don’t normally enter into polyamorous relationships, but I met this Ak’Ooe family who really seemed to flourish together and I know it’s kind of sudden but, well for you and I, Lena, not for me and Cat. I've kind of, well, loved Cat for a while now. But you're, well, really smart and funny and pretty, and you always seem to care what I think and what I have to say, and you're just so _good_ all the time, actually a lot like Cat. People think you both aren't good, but you two just _are_. And oh- golly, Alex is going to say I have a type but, y’know, maybe you two would like to, uhm, go on a date sometime?” Kara reaches up to fix her glasses and they’re not there so she just looks up to see Lena staring at her.

It's a pretty rambly way to get to the point, but Cat's been enamored for a while, so she just sits through it. Lena looks, well, Lena looks like she's on the verge of tears.

She glances at Cat and then back at Kara and then between the two of them, her jaw clenching, before opening her mouth. “I, well, I don’t want to upset what you two-” She stops when Cat waves her hand.

“Don’t think you’re the only one with a sordid and not-so-conventional past, better Luthor.”

Kara whips her head around to look down at Cat. “What?”

“Don’t worry about it, darling. Besides,” She motions at Lena. “Shouldn’t you be getting the girl or something?”

Lena flushes, nearly the same shade Kara is, and when Kara reaches out her hand, she doesn’t hesitate long before taking it. “I would like to, by the way.” Kara tilts her head as she pulls Lena closer. “Go, go on a date with you.”

“Can-” Kara clears her throat, her first word a little too loud. “Can I kiss you?”

“Oh.” Lena blinks and looks over at Cat again, flushing an even darker shade of red.

“Oh, don’t mind me,” Cat smirks, “Just pretend I’m not here.”

Kara pulls her tighter against herself and turns just a bit without breaking eye contact with Lena. “I’d rather not, actually.”

Cat swallows and breathes out a tiny, “oh” before Lena nods and Kara leans down to kiss her. It’s soft and Lena slips her hand over Kara’s arm. She feels a little lightheaded, just yesterday she was still pretending Supergirl wasn’t her best friend and well…

Kara’s lips are just as soft as she’d imagined.  

* * *

 

They spend most of the rest of the day cuddled up on the bed, with a short break to make the seven boxes of frozen taquitos that the freezer held, sharing stories and kisses. Kara speaks with her hands so much that they’re nearly pushed out of the bed at times.

“Kara, why would I ever put ranch dressing on a pizza?” Lena’s laughing harder than she has in ages, and Kara just stares at her for a moment.

“You’ve never put ranch on pizza?” She sounds so aghast that it just sends Lena into a new bout of laughter.

Cat reaches across to Lena and pats her shoulder. “Don’t worry, she’s just a food monster. It’s perfectly normal to keep ranch far away from pizza.”

Kara flops her arms open at Cat’s comment and slumps back against the wall. “And I’m the food monster?” Both Cat and Lena snuggle into her sides, attempting to placate her.

It's intensely fascinating, the way the two contrast. Cat, all pretense of hardness gone except for her biting wit. She hasn't stopped touching Kara for more than a minute at a time. It's been far too long since they've been so close and there's a little ache between Kara's ribs when she thinks about that.

Lena though, Lena's not sure which touches are appropriate anymore. She raises her hand, as though to slide it along Kara's arm, before thinking better of it and dropping her hand to the side. Kara's lifting her hand to her own arm before Lena can even register her own disappointment.

There's probably going to be a continuous blush on both their faces for ages. Maybe, at some point, Cat will stop teasing them for it, too.

They lapse into silence, the day’s emotional toll starting to show as they yawn. Cat's hair is soft between her fingers and Lena's is silky smooth. Kara kind of… wants to know everything, really.

“Uhm.” Kara sinks further into the mattress, scrunching her shoulders. “Should we… talk about this?”

Lena forces her eyes back open and glances over at Cat who just shrugs. “You mean, about whatever this relationship is?”

Kara nods.

“I don’t…” Lena clears her throat and stiffens a little. “I am not well versed in such endeavors, and I do not think I am the best to define such a thing.”

Cat’s eyebrows pop because that sure is a lot to unpack right there, but anyway, “Kara, Lena, you both have dated people, correct?” They both nod and thank goodness. “This is exactly the same except you buy three movie tickets, and actually,” Cat grimaces. “Don’t go to the movies at all because they’re germ-ridden, and I have a much better theater at the beach house anyway.” Cat flicks her hand and looks to Kara, who’s beaming at her. “What?”

“You’re cute and I would love to come over and watch movies.” She leans into Lena and grins. “We could finally watch Lilo and Stitch!”

Lena coughs and smiles, the tension bleeding from her shoulders. “I would like that.” She snuggles back into Kara’s side and yawns. “If you’re still worried about this relationship, I could always draft a contract, too.”

Kara looks to Cat and Cat looks at Kara and they both look at Lena. Kara finally responds, “I don’t think? That’s needed?” Cat just holds her hands up in front of her before laying down and tucking into Kara’s other side.

“Okay, I love you.” Lena’s voice is practically gone though, but Kara still flushes and pulls her closer.

“Mhh, she beat me to it.” Cat grumbles, pressing a kiss to Kara’s cheek. “I love you too, good night, Kara.”

Kara snuggles down between them, fully content to bask in their warmth. They can talk more later, but now it’s time to rest.

* * *

 

Alex has had a long day and a half. Multiple aliens were mind controlled, manipulated, threatened, imprisoned, the works. Everyone is getting therapy. J’onn tells her to go get Kara, in person, and Alex doesn’t even question him. It’s a nice long flight to the middle of the woods, she can relax, have a drink, maybe even nap.

She gets the bioscanner open and is sliding down the ladder a few seconds later.

The door into the compound is kind of a pain, but she's been here before. It's opening when she hears a groan and immediately pulls her pistol from the holster on her thigh.

The room is lit well enough and the first thing she sees is the top half of Kara's body behind the top of the couch. It looks like she's kneeling over something… there's jet black hair over the arm of the couch, another groan makes Alex's entire lunch want to vacate her stomach.

Cat Grant walks in, in the skimpiest white shirt and shorts Alex has ever seen in her life with mimosas, mimosas!, in her hands and Alex doesn’t deserve this. She doesn’t, she shouldn’t have to deal with this shit-

“Kara Zor-El Danvers! I cannot believe this!” Alex holsters her gun because she wants to hurt Kara with her own, two hands. “I have been out fighting to protect all of you and you’ve been here, having sex with Lena Luthor, who apparently is an exhibitionist, drinking mimosas!”

Kara’s mouth drops open and Lena sits up with her book in hand. “Excuse you?”

“Yes, excuse you indeed,” Cat chimes in, smile a mile wide. “I expect to be notified if you two are having sex, especially since you’re such an exhibitionist.”

Alex frowns, jaw clenching, and looks between Kara and Lena and the book and Kara and Cat and the mimosas and

Fuck this.

“You, shut up and give me those.” Alex plucks the mimosas from Cat’s hands and Cat can’t fight her for the laughter pealing from her lips.

Alex walks to the kitchen, already halfway through her first mimosa, while Cat leans against the couch to catch her breath. Kara’s bright red and Lena’s quickly following. Cat presses a kiss to Kara’s stupidly adorable cheek, winking over at Lena.

“We really should test Alex’s hypothesis some time though.”

They both splutter, red reaching their ears, as Cat continues to laugh.

“I can still hear you, you know!” Alex’s indignant shout only eggs Cat on though.

The return flight is much less relaxing.


End file.
